The present invention is directed to compounds that are useful for treating conditions mediated by blocking non-essential androgen receptors in a patient.
It is well know that androgen plays a significant role in causing a variety of conditions such as acne and male patterned baldness. Other conditions that are thought to be related to androgen include keloids, adhesions, elastin synthesis, wrinkling effects, and osteoarthritis.
Methods for treating conditions mediated by or related to androgen include blocking the associated androgen receptors. There are different types of androgen receptors and they may be broadly separated into two basic groups, essential androgen receptors and non-essential receptors. Generally, compounds that are effective in blocking androgen receptors are referred to as anti-androgen compounds or androgen blockers.
Compounds that block the non-essential receptors are of particular importance because these compounds tend to be effective at treating conditions mediated by androgen without causing anti-androgen-like responses, such as affecting sexual potency or libido.
The present invention is directed to cyclohexenone compounds that may used to block androgen receptors in a patient. The compounds are stable at room temperature and may be used in various compositions for topical application, oral, or internal administration.